conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skandinavisk Bakkestryker
Infougliness How do I make it less... ugly... Synthic 22:43, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Try expanding the introduction, adding more info under new headers so that a TOC is created, etc. enough so that the table cannot be seen at a first look. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It looks much better now, thank you. Synthic 23:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Housing problems I dont want to bother you but... how do you think to accomodate 6000 soldiers in Jan Mayen or Bouvetoya?? It is not a military matter... is a physical matter!!! lol --BIPU 10:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) An extensive bunker system. Also, they are seasonal, and only half are stationed at those locations during peacetime. They switch out trough Summer and Winter. Synthic 10:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) As you sure know, I played your nation in the past. (Baltic Union). I'm planning to adapt some of my old stuff to my new nation in the next weeks but I'm sure that there will be many things that are not suitable for my new nation. If you want to use some of my old stuff, let me know and if I dont need it you can use it in yours. --BIPU 10:37, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I've looked over the Baltic Union before, and the only thing I really would see as necessary to salvage would be the Space program (Im a bureaucrat, not a scientist). Other than that, I want to develop some other things differently than the Baltic Union. Synthic 10:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I´m sure you have new ideas... What I mean with stuff is pics, names, etc. I will try to have a look to my former space program in search for something for Euskadi and after that, feel free to use it becouse I´m afraid that the snow pics are not going to be useful for my african launch center :) --BIPU 10:49, March 15, 2012 (UTC) OIS producers Anybody in the OIS make 6mm, 9mm and 10mm ammunition? I don't like how much I import from them. Synthic 13:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I've got you covered. What are the terms? Woogers - talk ( ) 13:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I need a sufficient amount of ammunition for my current situation (which is not much), and I will lower tariffs for the EAF (BECAUSE WE BROS). Only 5% tariffs in return for a flow of those types of ammo. And the quota is around 15,000 magazines for each per month. The government will pay for what their worth per magazine every month. I think three or four years of this should be good, as I don't plan on going to war anytime soon. Synthic 13:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a regional preference? China, Korea, Japan? Woogers - talk ( ) 13:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I would prefer China produce it and Japan export it, but beggars can't be choosers. Synthic 13:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The export part is meaningless, because it's all the same country. The point of the question was for manufacturer selection. Norinco it is. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Meh, I just want it to look like Skandinavia's government appreciates the East Asian rail network. lol Synthic 13:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Layout I like the look of this article. Do you mind if I use your organization chart and some other things? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:16, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind, I actually stole somethings from various articles. Plus thanks for the complement:) Synthic 00:19, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I like things looking neat, and my military pages are sort of a mess. Well, my everything's sort of a mess. But I'm working on fixing it. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I hate messes. I'm OCD about clutter and I like this older looking layout way better than the "New Wikia Look". Synthic 00:47, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm just used to it from my Wikipedia days. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:01, March 26, 2012 (UTC)